Spring Air
by Angie Bloom
Summary: Debía de ser terrible para ella, tan sólo de repente despertó en la habitación de un hospital. Estaba aterrada. Ella me llamó. ¿Era demasiado tarde?, ¿La perdería?, ¿Se borrarían los recuerdos? COMPLETE
1. EL CLARO

**SPRING AIR**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL CLARO**

La habitación blanca se encuentra en silencio absoluto, interrumpido únicamente por los pitidos del cardiograma y el sonido de su respiración, eso es todo. Afuera llueve increíblemente, como una autentica tormenta, la cortina de lluvia golpea contra el cristal de la ventana y por momentos convierte las intensas luces de la ciudad en simples destellos.

Se oyó un clic en el reloj, indica la hora, las 3:00 a.m.

Sus dedos entrelazados entre mis manos tiemblan un poco, quitó mi vista del reloj y giró hacia ella, con el corazón en la mano totalmente acelerado. Sus ojos por debajo de sus párpados se mueven y sus dedos vuelven a temblar.

Me levantó del incómodo sillón de a lado de su cama en un salto, excitado, entusiasmado, asustado y aliviado.

"Serena" un susurro muy débil salió de mi ronca garganta. Apenas y podía hablar por la angustia que me tenía entre sus manos. Lo intento una vez más aclarando mi garganta. "Serena"

Sus dedos comienzan a moverse y empieza a tratar de abrir sus ojos, aún haciendo una mueca de dolor, de seguro era su cabeza lo que le dolía.

"Serena, Serena respóndeme. Soy Darien abre los ojos"

Al fin los abre de una vez, la intensa luz sobre ella la lastima y los vuelve a cerrar inmediatamente.

Por fin la horrible tortura ha terminado ¡al fin Serena ha abierto los ojos! Siento que la vida regresa a mi, me siento vivo por ella, ya la tengo conmigo, todo de mi. Aún incrédulo pienso en esto, pero no podía estar más alegre y aliviado que en este momento. Ella esta viva y a salvo de nuevo conmigo y juro ahora mismo, besando sus manos, que nunca, jamás me alejaré de ella.

Ahora sus ojos se abren por completo y me acercó a su rostro con mi más grande sonrisa, como nunca he sonreído, y no me resisto, voy en busca de sus labios sin pensarlo. Sólo la quiero a ella, más que a nadie y la necesito sobre mi propia vida, y el calor de su aliento es lo que le da vida a todo mi ser.

La realidad de todo lo demás regresa a mi, su familia y amigos están aquí por ella afuera de la habitación, y sufren como yo lo hacía hace unos momentos. Ellos también debían saber que ella ya había despertado y además, sabía que debían revisar a Serena.

A pesar de no querer mucho, me separo de ella y al fin la veo fijamente a los ojos, el cielo celeste se puede volver a levantar sobre mi.

Ahí es donde lo descubro todo.

De otra forma perdí el aliento, mi vida volvió a escapar de mis manos cuando ella me soltó, la perdí. Su mirada me lastimaba tristemente, aún con esa sonrisa tímida, me estaba destrozando por completo.

Ya no supe que más decir.

Di tres pasos hacia atrás, perplejo aún, incapaz de sentirme enteramente conciente.

En ese instante entra una enfermera al cuarto, al hacerlo en seguida nos mira a ambos y luego me da una sonrisa alegre al encontrar a Serena completamente despierta y ya incorporada.

Se acerca a Serena y yo me alejó aún más de su cama, aún más llegando hasta la ventana. Le empezó a hacer preguntas.

"¿Acabas de despertar?"

"Ah" Serena estaba obviamente muy confusa, me busca con la mirada, yo también lo hago, aunque me duela. Miro de nuevo a la enfermera y con una sonrisa amable yo le contesto.

"Si acaba de despertar"

"Muy bien" contestó muy alegre la enfermera "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?"

"No, bueno, me duele sólo un poco la cabeza" Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y en seguida tocó las vendas alrededor de su cabeza.

Lo reconocí en un segundo, se sorprendió al descubrir sus vendajes, miró sus manos aún conectadas con agujas y después miró con horror, creo, el ambiente pulcro del hospital, por último miró el reloj y bajo su vista con pena.

Lo sabía era por dolor, debía de ser terrible para ella, no tenía ninguna idea; tan sólo de repente despertó en la habitación de un hospital. Estaba aterrada. Afortunadamente la enfermera ya iba a retirarse y a dejar de torturarla con sus preguntas.

"Bueno en un momento vendrá la doctora a verla ¿esta bien?"

"Si" contesto dándole otra vez una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Así era ella.

La enfermera se acercó a mí, puso una mano en mi hombro, por aliento.

"Debe de estar feliz doctor Chiba, ya despertó"

No respondí absolutamente nada, sólo mire la sonrisa de la mujer como algo totalmente extraño. Luego ella se fue.

Ambos nos volvimos a quedar solos, en silencio. Sentía como la habitación empezaba a asfixiarme, me sentía atrapado ahí y ella me torturaba en un infinito increíblemente doloroso. Sólo quería irme de ahí, me lastimaba.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa ella me llamó, y eso empeoró las cosas.

"Oye"

Su vacilación era entendible, nuestra relación era muy difícil. Sin mayores rodeos me preguntó.

"¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?"

La miré perplejo, aún inseguro de volver acercarme a ella.

Una mujer con una mano en la boca y con ojos de sorpresa abrió precipitadamente la puerta, haciendo que ambos nos volteáramos sorprendidos a ella.

Ella, su madre, se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos hacia su frágil hija.

"Serena, Serena… despertaste mi hija, ¡al fin despertaste! Mi hija al fin estas bien, mi hija, mi Serena"

Ella se deshizo en llanto de felicidad, mientras un hombre entra por la puerta después, esta vez era su padre que va corriendo con su mujer a abrazar a su hija, luego su hermanito también y también precipitadamente sus amigas y el resto de la gente ahí afuera.

Mi momento se había acabado, salí de ese lugar en seguida.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_El invierno había asentado al fin en todos lados la nieve, sólo faltaba la llegada de la primavera…_

_No sé cómo podía pensar en eso ahora, bueno en ella…_

_Pero todo de repente lo olvidó cuando encuentro un auto estacionado a la puerta de mi casa que me impide el paso para que pueda meter mi auto en mi garaje. Pero al acercarme de que en realidad esta descompuesto y que su dueño esta viendo que es lo que falla en el motor._

_Me estacionó detrás y bajó para ver de quien se trata y es_

"_¿Serena?"_

_Ella alza la cabeza totalmente sorprendida, de la misma manera en cómo lo hace en la oficina._

"_¿Doctor Chiba?" Sus palabras se oyeron muy atónitas en mi opinión._

"_Por favor sólo llámame Darien"_

"_Um, si claro Darien"_

…

_En silencio yo sabía que me estaba mirando, pero no sabía que decirle aunque estaba tratando de ignorarla, creó que se iba a dar por vencida, así como yo tal vez._

_Dejó su taza en la punta de la mesa y sin quererla la tiró y la rompió._

"_Ay discúlpame, no quise hacerlo"_

_Se apresuró a recoger los pedazos dispersos en el piso de la que había sido mi taza, me apresuré más que ella._

"_No te preocupes Serena, esta bien, déjalo sino te cortaras la mano ¡Um!" _

_Lo tenía que decir y tenía que suceder, fui yo el que se corto._

"_Darien ¿estas bien? Traeré algo"_

"_No déjalo Serena no es nada malo, no me duele"_

"_Pero"_

"_Esta bien déjalo así"_

"_Pero…"_

_Tomó mi mano desagrada entre las suyas y la chispa de electricidad nos sacudió a los dos…_

_No creí en ese momento llegar a besarla al fin._

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

**Hola!, que tal?**

**Pues aquí estoy con esta pequeñita historia con la que pretendo pasar el tiempo en las vacaciones y quiero terminarla pronto, pronto. De todos modos no va a estar muy larga.**

**De veras que ni yo misma me entendió, hace menos de dos semanas moría por mis vacaciones y ahora que ya terminé mis exámenes y no hay nada que estudiar o hacer ya me aburrí, y todavía me quedan dos semanas… que complicada soy jajajajaja**

**Como dije pretendo terminar esta historia muy pronto porque hay otras cosas que debo hacer en cuanto a fanfics se refiere: terminar mi aquel primer fic que después de un año aún no terminó y empezar el otro que prometí que creo que pospondrá un poco su estreno jajajaja**

**De todos modos espero que les guste este que si acaso será como en cinco capítulos, ah y si por algún suceso muy extraño no actualizó éste hasta enero (es que creo me voy de viaje, pero no es algo seguro) les deseo a todo el mundo:**

**UNA FELIZ, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y MUY BUEN AÑO 2008!!!**

**QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE LA FELICIDADA SIEMPRE ESTE CON USTEDES **

**Ahora si me despido y nos vemos luego.**

**Att. Angie Bloom.**


	2. ACEPTACIÓN

**SPRING AIR**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ACEPTACIÓN**

Los meses pasaron después las cosas al final se calmaron y todo lo que tenía que cambiar pasó. Pero sin embargo no podía mentir y decir que no extrañaba verla cada mañana en el escritorio junto al mío, con su taza de color rosa sonriendo y dándome los buenos días, o sus pláticas tan entretenidas que hacía con el afán de que yo le contestará, o también cómo se veía cuando inevitablemente se solía quedar dormida sobre el escritorio tarde por las noches, cada cosa de cada día.

Sin embargo no puedo aceptar perderla del todo, cada pequeño roce, cada abrazo, un beso.

El destino fue demasiado cruel al arrebatármela así, yo jamás pensé que algo como eso nos pudiera pasar, pero yo no puedo hacer nada porque es aterrador encontrar en sus ojos ese vacío que me desvía de ella. He dejado las cosas al tiempo como cada quien me ha dicho pero así la he estado perdiendo, lo sé.

Afuera ya pasó de nevar, ahora todo esta cubierto de un manto blanco que sin querer me hace pensar en ella.

"_¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando el invierno se termina?"_

Ambos nos encontrábamos frente a esta misma ventana, observando la misma vista, tal cómo ahora. Y recuerdo perfectamente que esas fueron de sus primeras palabras conmigo.

"_Naturalmente se derrite la nieve"_

"_¡Error! Cuando acaba el invierno al fin llega la primavera"_

Algo sorprendido con su respuesta volteé para mirarla y fue cuando me dedicó su primera sonrisa.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

"Bueno Lidia ¿por qué me llamaste?"

"Nada más, quería verte"

"Um, claro"

Ella se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa.

"Bueno es que no he sabido mucho de ti últimamente, ahora que ya no trabajamos en el mismo hospital ya no puedo encontrarte. ¿Dónde pasas la mayor parte del tiempo?"

"Ah, ya sabes que siempre estoy trabajando"

"¿Y cuándo no estas trabajando qué haces?"

"Pues, nada en especial"

"Ah eso me refiero"

Ahí fue donde entendí el punto al cual quería llegar.

"Lidia, sinceramente no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso"

"Lo sé Darien Chiba, te conozco"

Tan sólo me quede mirando a través de la ventana que estaba detrás de ella.

"No te debiste haber ido así Darien, si tanto la querías debiste haberte quedado, ayudarla, no ves que así dejas que te olvide por completo"

"Yo la quiero…"

"Pero aún así cuando al fin despierte…"

"Aún no sabemos cuando va pasar eso, y además ya ha pasado tiempo y aún no…"

"Pregunto por ti ¿lo sabes? Preguntaba por ti, ahora ya no lo hace"

Eso no lo sabía.

"Ella ya esta viviendo otra vida. Las cosas van a ser un poco más difíciles ahora cuando al fin se de cuenta de todo"

Me lo imaginaba, pero sería más cruel.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" exclamó Lidia

Una dulce voz se oyó en toda la oficina.

"Doctora la llaman en seguida por…"

"¡Si es cierto!, ya sé, se me había olvidado" dijo Lidia llevándose las manos en la cabeza y luego buscaba entre sus carpetas algo.

No es nada raro en ella que se le olviden las cosas.

"Espérame aquí Darien, creo que no tardaré mucho"

"Ujum"

"Oye querida, le podría traer una taza de café al doctor por favor mientras espera"

"Si esta bien"

"Muchas gracias. Bueno ahora regreso"

Y Lidia salió casi corriendo de su oficina, aquella joven también se fue y yo me quedé solo durante unos minutos.

Luego regresó con el aroma del café inundando la estancia, al mismo tiempo que su perfume.

"Aquí esta su café doctor" dijo colocándolo frente a mi en el escritorio, con una sonrisa.

Se acercó al escritorio y empezó a recoger unas carpetas y acomodarlas entre sus brazos y por un segundo se quedó mirando a través de la ventana. Yo no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada.

"¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando el invierno se termina?"

Hasta dos segundos después vine a escuchar su pregunta porque estaba abstraído admirando, el color y forma de su cabello, el terso aspecto de su piel y cómo las ropas cubrían su figura. Estaba fascinado.

"La nieve se derrite" contesté sin pensarlo

"¡Error! Cuando acaba el invierno al fin llega la primavera"

Se giró a mí con otra sonrisa perfecta, mirándome a los ojos.

Y ahí el tiempo se nos detuvo.

Sentí un vuelco muy grande cuando mi corazón volvió a palpitar muy fuerte al encontrar ese brillo en sus ojos, ya no era vacío. Ahora podía comenzarlo de nuevo, lo sabía, algo dentro de mí me lo gritaba y sabía que tenía razón. Todos mis impulsos me querían llevar a eso, pero tenía que ser un poco más paciente, después de todo así he sido en todo este tiempo.

"¿Tú…?"

Ese impulso volvió a recorrer mi razón.

Se acercó a mí aún con cierta precaución. Lo tenía que estar recordando, en algún lugar dentro de ella.

Pero todo eso no podía ser tan bueno, algo lo tenía que arruinar, y así fue. Una de las que debía de ser sus compañeras llamó a la puerta.

"Te han venido ya a buscar"

"¿Ah?"

"Él ya esta aquí Serena"

"Ah ya voy"

Su compañera sonrió y nos dejó con la puerta abierta.

Se me quedó mirando por lo que debió ser más de un minuto, quería hacer algo, quería decirle muchas cosas, como gritar _¡Soy Darien, Serena! _Pero no sabía que era lo que ella estaba pensando.

"Creo, creo que ya me voy. Descuide la doctora Lidia no tardará. Hasta luego" Me dio una última sonrisa y salió dejándome ahí con la sensación de haberme sentido un idiota por todo lo que había pensado.

Pero quise seguirla, quería descubrir que estaba siendo de su vida y sobre todo quién era _él_, aquel que la había venido a ver.

Salí de la oficina procurando que ella no me viera. Tomó sus cosas y por último se puso su abrigo de color rosa pastel, se despidió de los demás y fue al elevador. Bajé por las escaleras tan rápido como pude y llegué un poco después de ella. Cuando ella ya salía por la puerta principal corrí hacia ella y fue cuando encontré lo que sabía que iba a pasar pero no quería encarar.

Un chico, más joven que yo, era de su edad de todos modos, se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa y la abraza, ella pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él baja su rostro hacia ella hasta al fin besarla.

Por más que me doliera todo eso, por más que me estuviera viendo como un estúpido no me quite de ahí hasta que vi que se marcharon en el auto de él.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_Tomó mi mano desagrada entre las suyas y la chispa de electricidad nos sacudió a los dos. Sentí que la atracción que su cuerpo me mandaba era muy fuerte y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Sin darme cuenta me inclinaba hacia ella, sentía sus dedos temblar ligeramente sobre mi mano._

_Me detuve por menos de un segundo, admirándola con los labios entreabiertos. Lo sentía, lo quería más que nada, la necesitaba y tenía que tenerla._

_Llegué a sus labios y sus manos aprisionaron de inmediato con fuerza la mía. Nuestros impulsos eran más fuertes que nosotros. No creí en ese momento llegar a besarla al fin. Pero ella me correspondió como yo tanto la necesitaba._

_Con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar su mejilla, poco a poco, luego su cabello y después su cuello. Ella soltó mi mano y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que la acercaba más a mí por la cintura. Y en ese beso largo todo lo que más quería sucedió. Tenerla debajo de mi y sentir que ella era toda mía._

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

**Ok, me levante esta mañana tan temprano como pude para poder escribir este capítulo tan rápido como pude porque hasta anoche me vine a enterar que me voy por una semana, para el 1 de enero ya debo de haber regresado, pero para no esperar una semana me puse a escribir y así no esperan tanto.**

**Otra cosa dije que la historia sería como en cinco capítulos, pero creo que al fin y al cabo serán menos, hace unos momentos me dije a mi misma que serían sólo tres pero es muy corto así, creo que van a ser cuatro al final.**

**Y también quiero agradecer de una vez a ECLIPSE y a TrisChiba por ser las primeras en mandar review. Por cierto no estoy muy segura de poner algo de lemon aquí, así que la verdad no prometo nada.**

**De todos modos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos dentro de una semana. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODO EL MUNDO! **

**Att. Angie Bloom**


	3. SUSPENDIDO

**SPRING AIR**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**SUSPENDIDO**

-¿Seiya Kou?, ¿es él?, ¿así se llama?

-Si así es, así se llama

-¿Y desde cuando se conocen?

-Desde hace cuatro meses

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-Tres meses

-¿Y dónde lo conoció?

-En la escuela, es lo que tengo entendido. Él estudia medicina también.

-¿Es de su edad?

-Si

-Esta bien

Me quedé en silencio, ya no tenía más preguntas para ella, en realidad si tenía muchas pero sabía que ella no me las podía responder. Ya no sabía que más decir.

Todo esto me fue imprevisto, no espere esto. Pero tenía que ser de algún modo… Fui un tonto, más que tonto estúpido. Claro que esto podía pasar de todo, si la deje sola así. En cualquier momento podía comenzar una nueva vida, a pesar de todo. Pero lo que estaba pasando no podía ser.

Lo sabía muy bien que esto tenía que acabar, era cuestión de tiempo. Esto me hacía preguntarme qué tanto sabía ella de las cosas, ¿lo sabría?, ¿sabría que era lo que le pasó antes?, ¿se lo habrían dicho?, ¿sabía que acabaría? Creo que no.

Ellos debieron haberle dicho, ¿de verdad?

¿Esto era lo que quería evitar?

Si había un culpable era yo mismo. Que tonto es irse. Debí quedarme con ella, permanecer a su lado una vez más, comenzarlo todo una vez más, así es como debiera ser. Sus ojos me lo pidieron en el primer momento a pesar de no reconocerme, no quería que la dejara sola.

Ahora tenía más oportunidades, cualquiera las tenía. Puede tener todo lo que quiera. Ahora lo tiene a él, esta con él, con ese Seiya Kou y también una nueva vida.

Pero, ¿dónde he quedado yo? ¿En dónde estoy?

¿Ya no soy parte de su vida? ¿Regresaré entre sus memorias? ¿Me recobrará? ¿Qué pasará ese día? ¿Lo del pasado regresará?

Ya no sé si volveremos a estar juntos como antes, en ningún momento estuve seguro después de todo. Pero yo quería que fuera así ahora. Yo quería el futuro con ella, no ser sólo un recuerdo, uno ahora perdido.

Pero las cosas algún día cambiarían, este tiempo no sería para siempre, ella algún día despertaría, lo haría…

¿Me buscaría? ¿Me llamaría? ¿Querría que estuviera con ella?

¿Por que yo no puedo responder a eso?

Algún día se tenía que dar cuenta de que tuvo otra vida antes, que todo lo que ha estado viviendo es un espejismo. Y en ese momento yo debería de estar ahí. También debería de estar con ella ahora.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ella? ¿Estaría conmigo de nuevo después de todo? ¿Y si ya no quería? ¿Y si quería continuar con la vida que ha estado llevando ahora? ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿Me querrá a su lado? ¿Dios, me querrá? ¿Seguiremos juntos?

Este tiempo ha sido estúpido, han sido cinco meses estúpidos. Esto no debió pasar, ese accidente no debió pasar. Las cosas no deben de ser.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido y cobarde? ¿Por qué deje que las cosas sólo pasarán? ¿Por qué la deje sola? Debí seguir a su lado, debí seguir, ¿Por qué me atemorizó que no me reconociera? Debí empezar, debía empezar otra vez. No podía esperar que la amnesia sólo se fuera algún día y que luego me llamara. La podía perder, ahora la podía perder.

-Gracias Lidia, creo que ahora debo irme

-Esta bien Darien, fue un gusto al fin verte

-Si claro-A penas y podía responderle, sentía que debía irme ya. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó mientras yo estaba sumergido con mis pensamientos y yo sólo callada me esperó.

Tomé mi abrigo y me lo puse. Fui directo hacia la puerta, en ese momento me habló.

-Hasta luego Darien

-Si

Salí rápido, tomé el elevador y llegué al estacionamiento de ese hospital. Conduje rápido para llegar a mi departamento. Lo primero que hice al llegar fue llamar a mi trabajo para reportarme enfermo, no me sentía bien de todos modos, y no quería matar a alguien por accidente por estar distraído. Afortunadamente si me creyeron enfermo.

Me quite mi abrigó y me senté en el sofá, sentía que quería dormir, pero no tenía sueño. No quería pensar en nada, necesitaba un momento, silencio, nada.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_-Buenos días Doctor Chiba_

_Una jovencita de que no alcanzaría ni los veinticuatro años saludaba sonriente desde la puerta de su oficina. Era rubia, su larga cabellera caía como cascada sobre su espalda. Traía un abrigo rosa pastel que le ajustaba bien, debajo una blusa blanca de mangas largas y una falda larga, también blanca, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No era muy alta, me llegaba como hasta los hombros y tenía una cintura estrecha. Su perfume era dulce, como a fresa o flores, muy dulce. Toda ella inundó la oficina que ahora se hacía más pequeña._

_Ella avanzó hasta a mí, sin dejar su sonrisa, me extendió la mano adelante y me dijo._

_-Soy Serena Tsukino, desde hoy trabajaré con usted los próximos cuatro meses. Soy la practicante que va a asesorar. Es un gusto conocerlo. Todos en la facultad comentan que usted es un gran doctor. Un muy buen ejemplo para mi, es lo que dijo mi coordinador antes de que viniera._

_Ah claro, ya me habían dicho que habría una practicante a la que tenía que asesorar. Era la primera vez que me tocaba eso. La verdad no sabía muy bien cómo trabajar con ella, porque yo me concentraba sólo en lo que yo hacía. Además tan poco conocía las aptitudes de ella y también estaba el hecho de que todo el mundo me decía que era muy serio, no platicaba mucho. Ella era lo contrario por lo que veía. ¿Sería aduladora nada más, para caerme bien?_

_Me sorprendió que diga que hablan de mí en su facultad, y con tantos cumplidos, hasta de profesores. Tal vez estudie en la escuela en la que yo me recibí hace 10 años. Porque la verdad yo no creo que sea famoso, sólo soy un doctor como cualquier otro._

_Después de todo no tenía que estar siendo con crítico con ella de esta manera, ella viene a trabajar y eso es todo, ya veremos como se desempeña después. Además de verdad parece agradable._

_-Mucho gusto señorita Tsukino-le estreché la mano_

_-Serena por favor, no me gusta mucho, tanta formalidad. Después de todo trabajaremos juntos cuatro meses._

_-Si tienes razón-Yo no hablaba tanto como ella, eso era seguro. De verdad me gustaría saber cómo será trabajar con ella los próximos cuatro meses. No me lo imagino. ¿Quién se cansará primero del otro._

_Al estar bajo mi tutela le dieron un escritorio en mi oficina, justo frente al mío, no podía objetar, pero la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Ahora de verdad veía la oficina más pequeña. De todos modos la niña me sorprendió, no era como yo quise imaginar al principio, a pesar de verse muy distraída casi todo el tiempo era muy atenta con las cosas cuando sabía que debía concentrarse._

_Además, si ella estudia en la escuela en la que yo estudié, y tenía uno de los mejores promedios por lo que había descubierto. Ella me sorprendía, era muy inteligente, más de lo que a veces veía. _

_Al principio éste era nuestro tema de conversación, ella en todo momento en el que no estaba muy ocupado trataba de distraerme, aunque su escritorio estuviera lleno de trabajo, buscaba siempre un nuevo tema para hacerme hablar, al menos dos oraciones completas seguidas. No puedo evitarlo, no hablo mucho si no es necesario._

_Y apareció de repente con tazas en su mano, una de color rosa y otra de color blanco, el aroma a café me llegó antes de que alzara la vista. Tendió la mía junto a mi con una sonrisa. Esto ya se convertía en costumbre, me traía el café a la misma hora, aún cuando ni siquiera tenía frío ya. Y luego se paraba junto a la ventana, a mirar a través de ella. Y sólo quedaban dos meses ya._

_-¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando el invierno se termina?-preguntó de improvisto_

_-Naturalmente se derrite la nieve-contesté sin levantar la vista hacia ella y tomando un primer sorbo de la taza._

_-¡Error! _

_¿Error? Ahora voltee hacia ella, quería ver con que me iba a iluminar su gracia. Tenía mucho ingenio de verdad y era muy graciosa, y le era muy fácil._

_-Cuando acaba el invierno al fin llega la primavera_

_-Ah bueno es otra forma de verlo, pero mi respuesta también estaba bien._

_-Pero sabes que tengo mucha razón_

_-Ja, claro_

_Ella también rió._

_Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y nuestras miradas se encontraron, no dijimos una sola palabra y de repente el ambiente se tensó. Había algo en su manera de mirarme, seria, pero buscando algo ¿Qué era?, ¿qué estaba buscando dentro de mí?, ¿qué buscaba? Ella tímida después bajo su mirada, y yo confuso baje la mía._

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿qué habrá pensado ella?, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?, y también más importante, ¿qué me pasó a mí?_

_-¿Te gusta el invierno Serena?_

_-Ah bueno… me gusta cómo se ve la ciudad, pero no me agrada mucho sentir frío_

_-Ah esta bien_

_-¿Y a usted doctor Chiba?_

_No me había fijado que en todo este tiempo ella me seguía llamando así,¿por que no le había dicho que podía llamarme por mi nombre? Se oía como si no fuéramos ¿amigos?_

_-La verdad no lo sé, creo que si me agrada, pero creo tienes razón la primavera puede ser más agradable._

_-Si, claro ¿Y qué hará durante sus vacaciones de navidad doctor?_

_-La verdad todavía no lo sé, aún no lo he pensado._

_-¿No estará con su familia?_

_-Mi familia no vive aquí_

_-¿Y sus amigos?_

_-La verdad no lo sé_

_Algo de confusión se marcó en su rostro y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. _

_De repente su celular sonó y fue a contestarlo. Oí con cierta indiferencia sus respuestas. Seguía sintiéndome confuso, hasta que colgó._

_-¿Qué hora es?_

_-Son las cinco en punto-Eso significaba que ya debía irse. Y no la vería hasta dentro de dos semanas_

_-Con razón, mi madre acaba de hablarme, me esta esperando abajo para ir a hacer las compras navideñas._

_-¿Así? Bueno creo que la veré hasta dentro de dos semanas ¿no?_

_-Si claro, bueno doctor Chiba espero que tenga una feliz navidad, y no debería de estar solo-Después de decir esto se quedó pensando-Encontraré un regalo perfecto para usted_

_-¿Un regalo para mí?_

_-Si, y por cierto, espero que el mío sea bueno también, sorpréndame-me dijo con una amplia sonrisa._

_¿Qué podría regalarle a ella?, ¿y qué podría regalarme ella a mí? Yo no esperaba absolutamente nada de nada. Pero empezaba a entender mi confusión._

_Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, escondió su rostro en mi pecho, y yo, completamente ajeno a mis verdaderas voluntades, la abracé escondiéndome mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su perfume, envolviéndome en dulce por una última vez. Ella deshizo el abrazo, pero antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla, me hizo sentir algo cálido._

_-Feliz navidad-finalizó con una sonrisa y con un rubor tenue en sus mejillas. _

_¿Estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo, o sintiendo?_

_En tan poco tiempo esta niña me estaba cambiando, y me gustaba encontrarme a mí mismo así, pero ¿estaba bien?_

_-Feliz navidad Serena._

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

**Hola, espero que todo el mundo haya tenido una feliz navidad y que en este año que esta comenzando se la estén pasando bien.**

**Primero que nada una disculpa por tardar en subir este capítulo, es que me fui de viaje y pues se alargó más de lo pensando, apenas estoy regresando y lo primero que hice fue ponerme a escribir. El próximo no se exactamente para que día lo subo, pero será la próxima semana. **

**Lo malo es que ya el lunes regresó a la escuela, así que eso me apresura a escribir más rápido antes de que la escuela se ponga más pesada.**

**Y también agradezco a Salyluna, Isabel, moonlove, caroone, SoniaMS, AZÚCAR y NeoReina-sailormoon por sus últimos revies. Perdón que no pueda contestarlos ahora pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo orita. Sin embargo lo haré para la próxima.**

**Y ya me decidí si van a ser 5 capítulos porque la trama a partir de aquí se complica y en este capi creo que deje una cositas muy pequeñitas claras, y va a ser más extenso pero mejor lo dejé hasta aquí. Pero espero que igual les guste.**

**Nos vemos luego y que se la sigan pasando bonito.**


	4. AÚN

**SPRING AIR**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**AÚN…**

_¿Bien?_

_¿Qué es lo que esta bien?... No creo que haya una buena respuesta para esto._

_¿Estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo, o sintiendo?_

_En tan poco tiempo esta niña me estaba cambiando, y me gustaba encontrarme a mí mismo así, pero ¿estaba bien?_

_Creo que lo que esta bien es todo aquello que me hace sentir mejor, que me hace feliz… los demás no importan. Lo tienen que entender, lo tiene que aceptar, y yo ser más feliz._

_¿Bien?..._

_¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿En qué momento comenzó todo este dolor de cabeza? Yo no era, yo sentía nada así ¿qué me pasa? _

_Tengo que dejar de pensar en su sonrisa, en esa mirada, cuando se sienta a mi lado. Y sobre todo en __**eso**__…_

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, escondió su rostro en mi pecho, y yo, completamente ajeno a mis verdaderas voluntades, la abracé escondiéndome mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando su perfume, envolviéndome en dulce__ por una última vez. Ella deshizo el abrazo, pero antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla, me hizo sentir algo cálido._

_-Feliz navidad-finalizó con una sonrisa y con un rubor tenue en sus mejillas. _

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o **

_Yo no debería de pensar en esto._

_Pero el rubor de sus mejillas, su voz casi tímida, su abrazo, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, lo cálido, su perfume, su rostro en mi pecho, y su beso, sus labios en mi mejilla y aquella impresión más fuerte, eso que se dispersó en todo mi cuerpo en el instante mismo de su roce; eso que me estaba dando una jaqueca de tanto pensar. Todo esto, no quería dejar de pensar en esto._

_Ahora mirando su escritorio vacío, limpio, como si nadie lo hubiera usado nunca me doy cuenta de que la necesito demasiado. Si, necesito su presencia aquí, ahora, como los últimos días de estos dos meses que ya pasaron, ya no reconozco este lugar sin ella y no puedo hacer las cosas bien cuando estoy sólo pensando en ella._

_Tengo que pensar las cosas bien, clara y fríamente. ¿Por qué la estaba necesitando? ¿Qué tanto la estaba necesitando? ¿Y qué podría pasar después?_

_Ella me ha estado haciendo cambiar, de alguna manera. Su presencia se me esta haciendo costumbre, una muy cómoda. Y ella… _

_Podría ser cualquier otra persona la que viniera a este lugar, cada día. Me acostumbraría a esa persona, no importaría y al final nos llevaríamos tan bien como se pudiera, no tendría este problema conmigo mismo ¿no?_

_Esto era sólo aceptar lo inevitable._

_Tengo otras compañeras de trabajo que me conocen, me comprenden, con quienes podría llevarme bien, cómodamente y con confianza, con quienes podría tener muchos intereses comunes. Tal vez con alguna de ellas no tuviera este problema._

_No, es sólo que yo no lo quiero aceptar, lo sé._

_Es ella, ella y nadie más._

_La necesito a ella por quien es, todo su ser cerca de mí. Es inevitable ahora decir que no puede interesarme, que puede haber alguien más, que ya no quiero seguir sintiendo esto, que voy a parar. Yo se muy bien que no es así de fácil, ahora mismo estoy pensando nada más en ella. La estoy extrañando._

_Increíblemente inevitable decir ahora que no me gusta. Es mucho más que eso, mucho más…_

_Quisiera de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que esto no fuera verdad. De verdad no quiero sentirme así, pero me he enamorado sin querer, en lo más mínimo, de un ser increíble. Pero no que va a pasar ahora._

_Aún no la conozco bien, y a pesar de que pudiera tener alguna esperanza, todavía no tengo idea de cómo podríamos estar los dos juntos. Me conozco, y no todo dentro de mí ha cambiado. Aún así, la voy a estar viendo todos los días, a cada momento._

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_El invierno había asentado al fin en todos lados la nieve, sólo faltaba la llegada de la primavera…_

_No sé cómo podía pensar en eso ahora, bueno en ella…_

_Pero todo de repente lo olvidé cuando encontré un auto estacionado a la puerta de mi casa que me impide el paso para que pueda meter mi auto en mi garaje. Pero al acercarme me di cuenta de que en realidad ese auto estaba descompuesto y que su dueño esta viendo que es lo que fallaba en el motor._

_Me estacioné detrás y bajé para ver de quien se trata y es_

_-¿Serena?_

_Ella alza la cabeza totalmente sorprendida, de la misma manera en cómo lo hace en la oficina._

_-¿Doctor Chiba?-Sus palabras se oyeron muy atónitas en mi opinión._

_-Por favor sólo llámame Darien_

_-Um, si claro Darien_

_Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante un largo rato, tanto que se me hizo incómodo y algo embarazoso, ya era tiempo de que alguien dijera algo._

_-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Serena?_

_-Ah es mi auto, se descompuso y no sé por que_

_-Ah veamos_

_La verdad yo no se mucho de mecánica, pero a mi juicio esto necesitaba la mano de un mecánico, y así se lo hice saber._

_-¿Por qué no pasas a mi casa para que llames a alguien?_

_-¿A su casa?_

_-Si para que llames a un mecánico que pueda venir a ver tu coche, y también a alguien para que pueda pasar por ti ahora, aquí._

_Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos._

_-Si es cierto, creo que tiene razón doctt-…, Darien._

_-Bueno pasemos-dije dirigiéndome hacia la entrada de mi casa_

_Ella no me siguió enseguida._

_-¿Ésta es tu casa?_

_Me giré hacia ella riéndome por la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Ahora que lo veía bien, mi casa solía causar ese efecto. Creo que la gente no se hacía imagen de que yo pudiera en un lugar como éste. Era una casa muy grande, sé que no muy modesta, pero no era mía, era herencia. Por mi yo viviría muy bien en un departamento sencillo. _

_-Si bueno, pasemos._

_Esta vez si me siguió. Entramo directo a la sala y veía cómo inspeccionaba todo, como si cada una de las cosas que ocupaban el lugar fueran verdaderas maravillas. Creo que al acostumbrarme a ellas ya no me parecen tan fabulosas como ella las admiraba. Pero bueno._

_-El teléfono esta aquí-señale el aparato que estaba junto a mí_

_-Si gracias._

_Lo tomó y empezó con sus llamadas y fui directo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropas. Lo hice todo muy rápido. Cuando salí ella estaba aún junto al teléfono todavía, mirando toda la estancia desde ahí, y cuando me vio aparecer al fin, me sonrió._

_-Ya llame a un mecánico, dijo que vendrá hasta mañana a verlo ya que por ahora no puede. Espero que no te moleste mi auto en la puerta de tu casa._

_-No esta bien, no tengo problema con eso. No te preocupes._

_-Bueno, bien. Ah y también llame a mi casa y no había nadie ahí, no sé por que, nadie me aviso que fuera a salir. Bueno llame también a la línea del taxi para pedir uno y esta ocupado, creo que esperaré mejor a que pase uno por aquí._

_-¿Ahora, afuera?_

_¿Qué le pasaba, que no se daba cuenta de que afuera había frío? ¿Y quien sabe hasta cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar aquí?_

_-Si quieres yo te puedo llevar a casa-Estaba verdaderamente expectante._

_-Ah no te moleste por eso, yo puedo ir sola_

_-Pero afuera hay mucho frío ahora_

_-Si pero…_

_-Bueno al menos quédate aunque sea un momento, después llamas a tu casa para ver si ya llegó alguien ahí_

_-¿De verdad no te molesta que me quede?_

_Ahora era ella la que se veía expectante._

_-Por supuesto que no-contesté más rápido de lo que pensé_

_Una sonrisa se formó rápido en su rostro._

_-Bueno esta bien, me quedó._

_Ahora el que sonreía, era yo._

_-Muy bien, pasa y ponte cómoda-la invite al sofá_

_-Si gracias_

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_Para aliviar un poco el frío decidimos preparar algo de café. Pronto acabamos en la cocina y regresamos a la sala, donde el ambiente se sentía más cálido._

_Todo se empezó a consumir entre nosotros, de manera efervescente._

_En silencio yo sabía que me estaba mirando, pero no sabía que decirle aunque estaba tratando de ignorarla. Creó que se iba a dar por vencida, así como yo tal vez._

_Dejó su taza en la punta de la mesa y sin quererla la tiró y la rompió._

_-Ay discúlpame, no quise hacerlo_

_Se apresuró a recoger los pedazos dispersos en el piso de la que había sido mi taza, me apresuré más que ella._

_-No te preocupes Serena, esta bien, déjalo sino te cortaras la mano ¡Um!_

_Lo tenía que decir y tenía que suceder, fui yo el que se corto._

_-Darien ¿estas bien? Traeré algo_

_-No déjalo Serena no es nada malo, no me duele_

_-Pero_

_-Esta bien déjalo así_

_-Pero…_

_Tomó mi mano desagrada entre las suyas y la chispa de electricidad nos sacudió a los dos._

_Vi nuestras manos entrelazadas como algo desacertado y miré sus ojos. La sorpresa no estaba sólo en los míos, lo que yo deseaba también estaba en ella. Toda la confusión y las dudas estaban encerradas en sus ojos. Ella podía sentir lo mismo que yo._

_-Lo siento-dijo soltando mi mano inmediatamente_

_¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo? ¿Perdiendo más tiempo?_

_Tome su mano, lentamente percibiéndola. Sentí que la atracción que su cuerpo me mandaba era muy fuerte y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Sin darme cuenta me inclinaba hacia ella, sentía sus dedos temblar ligeramente sobre mi mano._

_Me detuve por menos de un segundo, admirándola con los labios entreabiertos. Lo sentía, lo quería más que nada, la necesitaba y tenía que tenerla._

_Llegué a sus labios y sus manos aprisionaron de inmediato con fuerza la mía. Nuestros impulsos eran más fuertes que nosotros. No creí en ese momento llegar a besarla al fin. Pero ella me correspondió como yo tanto la necesitaba._

_Con mi otra mano comencé a acariciar su mejilla, poco a poco, luego su cabello y después su cuello. Ella soltó mi mano y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello al mismo tiempo que la acercaba más a mí por la cintura. Y en ese beso largo todo lo que más quería sucedió. _

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

No parece que haya pasado ya un año desde que eso pasó. El día de hoy se ve exactamente igual a ése. El invierno había asentado al fin en todos lados la nieve, sentía el mismo frío, y cómo en ese día, hoy estaba solo.

De cualquier manera llegué al fin a casa, alguien me esperaba ahí. Ese auto de color azul me era familiar.

Me estacioné detrás de él, algo confuso, y fue que con gran sorpresa me encontré a la dueña de ese auto.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ah disculpe-Me miró muy sorprendida

Era realmente extraño, algo molesto que ahora que recordaba ese día, estuviera pasando lo mismo que pasó ese día.

Tuve el fuerte impulso de tomarla entre mis brazos, abrazarla aún más fuerte. Pero debía de olvidarme de eso, para ella era sólo un extraño ahora.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Ah es mi auto, se descompuso y no sé por qué

Me sentía cómo si estuviera en un sueño. No podía estar pasando lo mismo. ¿O sí?

-Ah veamos

-¿Por qué no pasas a mi casa para que llames a alguien?

-¿A su casa?

-Si para que llames a un mecánico que pueda venir a ver tu coche, y también a alguien para que pueda pasar por ti ahora, aquí.

Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Si es cierto, creo que tiene razón…

-Ah si por cierto mi nombre es Darien Chiba

-Ah si lo recuerdo…-se quedó pensando durante unos segundos-Es el doctor que fue a visitar a la doctora Lidia el otro día ¿verdad?

Claro, ahora sólo así me recordaba.

-Si así es ¿y cuál es tu nombre?-Como si yo de verdad lo puediera llegar a olvidar algún día

-Me llamo Serena, mucho gusto

Estreche su mano, sentía eso que sucedía cuando obtenía alguno de sus roces, pero tenía que contenerme, aguartarme todo.

-Bueno pasemos-dije dirigiéndome hacia la entrada de mi casa.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, muy feliz de haber escrito este capítulo, me ayudo a sacar algunos de mis demonios. Digamos que últimamente me siento casi como Darien, eso no quiere decir que igual, es sólo que me gustaría olvidarme de cierta persona, pero no puedo cuando lo veo diario en la escuela y cuando sé que realmente no me a hecho nada malo. Sólo me gustaría quererlo como lo quiero… que complicado no? Jajajaja**

**Mejor dejo de hablar de eso, lo único bueno que me hizo él fue inspirarme para escribir este capítulo que se hizo más rápido de lo que creí y bien pasando a cosas más bonitas, creo yo. Es que este pequeño fic ya casi se acaba, pero creo que no serán sólo cinco capítulos, puede ser, si acaso un par más. Pero desde el principio ya tenía decidido que este fic sería corto.**

**Ahora, agradezco de verdad cada review, cada uno de sus comentarios de verdad me alegra el día. Y también sé que prometí que esta vez los iba a responder pero se supone que ahora estoy haciendo tarea y no tengo tiempo para contestarlos. Espero que para la próxima si lo pueda hacer, de verdad que si.**

**En fin muchísimas gracias a: Tris Chiba, Isabel, Princessandra, Bunnyoruga, Hoshiharu, NeoReina-sailormoon, Caroone, SoniaMS y Salyluna. Mil gracias niñas!**

**Bueno ya las dejo hasta aquí, espero verlas creo que hasta la próxima semana, aunque quien sabe. El viernes, en realidad, los viernes no tengo clases, así que a lo mejor lo aprovecho para escribir algo y con eso de que mi ardilla orita anda muy activa y con mucha inspiración, pues mejor.**

**Ah por cierto no lo dije antes, es la primera vez que en alguno de los fics que ya he hecho que pongo a Seiya, es raro, lo bueno que su participación es casi nula. De todos modos no se preocupen, por nada del mundo dejo a Serena con Seiya jajajaja**

**Nos vemos pronto.**


	5. IRREVOCAR

**SPRING AIR**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**IRREVOCAR**

_Temo perderte, pero ya no lo sabes. Aquí parada frente a mi, te vez más inalcanzable, como una fantasía, muy lejos, mucho más y mis deseos hacia a ti ya son mayores. Quemas como el sol, y no puedo mirar más allá de ti, y sé muy bien que seguirás quemando mis horizontes sin cometer errores._

Tras casi un tiempo que me había parecido una hora, dimos paso hacia nuestro segundo _nuevo _inicio. Todo era exacto a como el año anterior. Ella era Serena Tsukino, una estudiante de medicina, que por el momento comenzaba sus prácticas de medicina, y era asesorada por un doctor. Tenía uno de los mejores promedios, en ese mismo colegio. Incluso hablaba de las mismas personas, mismos amigos y compañeros. Personas de las que también me aleje, lastimosamente, aún más.

Pero claro, esta vez toda la historia tenía muchos cambios, para empezar: sus prácticas no eran ya en el mismo hospital, en el hospital del norte de la ciudad, no en el del centro, donde trabajo yo. En ese hospital sólo conozco a Lidia, una antigua compañera de la escuela. Ella es ahora quien la asesora, ya no soy; ya no esta en mi oficina, tratando de distraerme plática, tras plática trayendo tazas de café que aromatizaban la oficina.

Además, en ningún momento me comentó que había escuchado algún buen cumplido de mí en la facultad, como aquella primera vez. No había escuchado sobre mí entre los profesores o sus compañeros, no conocía mi nombre, no había escuchado hablar de mí antes, no me conocía nada.

Aparte claro esta de que hay un cambio muy significativo esta vez, uno muy grande, muy distinto de la última vez, uno al que no puedo dejar de prestar atención, controlándome por dentro. Ella tiene un novio ahora, uno que se encuentra en su facultad estudiando medicina como ella, uno de los mejores promedios también, quien también se encuentra en práctica, sólo que afortunadamente en otro hospital de la ciudad. Tenía que ser el mismo que la fue a buscar ahí ese día. Aquel al que beso ahí.

En seguida sentí como enderece la espalda, tenso y mis puños se cerraban sobre mis muslos y mi boca se cerraba firmemente. No quería que ella se diera cuenta pero era la primera vez que podía sentir celos, era la primera vez que ella no era parte de mí y que parte de mí se alborotó al ver que ella era feliz de otra manera, sin mí. Celos eso era simplemente. _Simplemente_.

_No tienes idea de qué es lo que me estas haciendo. Quiero que todo esto sólo ya pasé rápido. Quiero regresar a como era antes. Sé que no quiero perderte y ahora no volveré a perder el tiempo. Quiero que eso pueda renacer de algún modo. No quiero que me olvides, no quiero que me pierdas. Pero sigo teniendo miedo de que cuando todo regrese a tu memoria, no me prefieras._

-¿Esta bien doctor Chiba?

En su voz se oía tan formal, muy formal y serio para ella. Pero estábamos comenzando de nuevo.

-Por favor sólo llámame Darien ¿si?

Me regaló una nueva sonrisa.

-Esta bien Darien-enfatizó bien mi nombre-Nunca me han gustado mucho las formalidades.

-Esta bien, por mí no hay ningún problema.

-Correcto, y de cualquier forma ¿qué es lo que lo tiene tan pensativo? Lo encuentro muy pensativo… digo, si no le molesta contármelo

_Sólo tú, y nada más que tú. Ni siquiera es irónico_.

-Son sólo cosas del trabajo, nada muy importante.

-Oh bueno. ¿Y qué me cuenta de usted? Siento que le ha contado casi todo de mí y usted no ha dicho nada. No le habré aburrido ¿o si?

Me seguía hablando de _usted _ de cualquier manera.

-No, no me has aburrido, para nada-Nunca ha sido así, siempre me ha enganchado con cada cosa-Sólo que no sé que decir de mí…

_A ti, no sé que puedo decirte cuando ya te contado casi todo lo que te puedo contar antes, cuando al mismo tiempo sé que ahora no sabes nada_. Este juego de palabras era demasiado cansado. _No sé que puedo decirte, que no haya dicho antes, no sé que puedo decirte que no quede grabado en tu mente de todos modos._

-¿Por qué no me cuenta algo de su trabajo, de su familia o de la escuela en la que estudió? ¿O algo más sobre su casa, su novia… o esposa?

-No soy casado-Contesté más rápido de lo que pensé.

-¿Ah no?-su mirada era muy interrogativa

-No, no lo soy

-¿Ni siquiera tiene novia?

-No

-¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme estas cosas?_

-¿Por qué…?

-Es que bueno, yo pensé que… alguien como usted tenía al menos novia

-¿Alguien como yo?

¿Qué tipo de persona podía considerarme ahora? No me había puesto a pensarlo.

-Si bueno… yo creo que tú eres alguien muy _atractivo_-la manera en que dijo esa palabra fue muy divertido. Era obvia la pena que tenía.

Yo tenía que sonreír para mis adentros. No lo tenía perdido todo. Ese efecto me lo decía, no la tenía toda perdida, de alguna manera.

-… Me pareces muy interesante, además de que tienes una mirada que intriga mucho, así como también me gusta tu voz… Y también, bueno me es increíble que no tengas novia ¿No hay nadie que te interese?

¿De dónde podía sacar tanta sinceridad, aun cuando sus mejillas ardían por su notable rubor?

-No, por el momento-Sé que lo pensé mucho para contestarle, pero de verdad esperaba que ella reparará en ese detalle. No podía contestarle _Si hay alguien quien me interesa, desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad un año. Alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo comenzar con las demás, porque sólo __**tú **__has sabido cómo cautivarme_.

Ella se quedó pensativa mientras yo veía como comenzaba a acomodarse y el carmesí de su rostro empezaba a palidecer.

-Bueno creo que esta bien

_Si, podía estar bien._

Su celular sonó, vi como podía iluminarse su rostro al ver quien le llamaba, no podía ser otro más que él.

-Seiya…-contestó con una sonrisa.

Me retiré mejor a la cocina, no podía escucharla hablar con él.

Estaba tan concentrado mientras preparaba el café-lo hacía para no pensar más- que no me di cuenta de que de repente ella estaba junto a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa que no le llegaba del todo a los ojos. Aún así podía enternecer.

La miré, creo que inexpresivo de alguna forma.

-Era mi novio-Ya no me gustaba la palabra-Dijo que se va a retrasar más. Creo que sería mejor que me fuera ya, he quedado demasiado tiempo aquí esperándolo. Creo que ya no me debería quedar más aquí de todos modos-Concluyó mirando hacia el suelo. Me gustaría poder saber qué estaba pensando.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema en te quedes más tiempo-Creo que sonaba desesperado, y no era correcto demostrárselo, podía pensar algo equivocado de mí.-Pero si tú te quieres ir esta bien.-Reparé al final.

-Bueno yo…-miró con atención la taza de café en mi mano, algo pasó por su cabeza-Creo que podría quedarme a tomar una taza de café contigo antes de irme.

-Esta bien puedes tomar una taza que esta en ese anaquel-apunté al que estaba detrás de ella

-Si claro, gracias

Y pasó de repente, el ruido me hizo voltear precipitadamente. Sin querer tiró un vaso que se esparció por casi todo el espacio del piso. Me miró con pena en los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo recogeré enseguida.

-No te preocupes, espera…

Ella se agachó a empezar a tomar los restos más grandes de cristal con su mano, yo quise quitárselos de la mano.

-¡Ay!

La sangre empezó a salir rápido por uno de sus dedos y tomé una servilleta para tomar su dedo con la servilleta entre sus manos.

-Lo sabía no debiste tomar los vidrios con la mano

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención-me dijo con los ojos brillosos

-¿Te duele?

-Si

-¿Mucho?-pregunte incrédulo

-Si-me contestó muy bajito

Yo reí, porque me pareció una exageración que me fuera a contestar eso, parecía algo infantil.

-De verdad-me reafirmó al ver de seguro la risa que tenía.

-Bueno esta bien, déjame ver.

Retiré la servilleta y empecé a examinar su cortada, no era nada profunda, probablemente sólo le ardiera. La lave con agua y al final sólo le puse una bendita. La acaricié por última vez apreciando que no había cambiado nada, esa sensación que tenía cuando la tocaba seguía ahí, muy fuerte.

Yo terminé de limpiar su desorden y le serví su taza de café, y las coloqué sobre la mesita en el centro de la sala y me senté en el sillón. De repente ella se sentó junto a mí tomando un sorbo de la bebida. No podía decir nada porque no me podía negar.

Quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

Me sentí como en aquella primera vez, en aquella sensación

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y nuestras miradas se encontraron, no dijimos una sola palabra y de repente el ambiente se tensó. Había algo en su manera de mirarme, seria, pero buscando algo ¿Qué era?, ¿qué estaba buscando dentro de mí?, ¿qué buscaba? Ella tímida después bajo su mirada, y yo confuso baje la mía._

_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿qué habrá pensado ella?, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?, y también más importante, ¿qué me pasó a mí?_

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

Ahora tengo la respuesta clara a eso, me había enamorado irreparablemente como un tonto. Pero feliz.

_Vi nuestras manos entrelazadas como algo desacertado y miré sus ojos. La sorpresa no estaba sólo en los míos, lo que yo deseaba también estaba en ella. Toda la confusión y las dudas estaban encerradas en sus ojos. Ella podía sentir lo mismo que yo._

Que remoto parecía aquello, algo raro. Ahora no parecía tan real.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_¿Qué estaba haciendo yo? ¿Perdiendo más tiempo?_

_Tome su mano, lentamente percibiéndola. Sentí que la atracción que su cuerpo me mandaba era muy fuerte y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Sin darme cuenta me inclinaba hacia ella, sentía sus dedos temblar ligeramente sobre mi mano._

_Me detuve por menos de un segundo, admirándola con los labios entreabiertos. Lo sentía, lo quería más que nada, la necesitaba y tenía que tenerla._

_Llegué a sus labios y sus manos aprisionaron de inmediato con fuerza la mía. Nuestros impulsos eran más fuertes que nosotros. No creí en ese momento llegar a besarla al fin. Pero ella me correspondió como yo tanto la necesitaba._

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

Ahora mirándola no parecía que eso fuera capaz de pasar.

Mantenía su vista baja, pensando en quién sabe qué, con sus dedos de la mano derecha tocaba la bendita del dedo que se había lastimado. Estaba muy calmada.

-¿Darien?

-Si

La voltee a ver esperando cualquier cosa. El tiempo ya se nos había ido, ella ya se iría.

Se acercó a mí, despacio, con precaución. Tomó mi mano, rozando suavemente sus dedos. Algo nos estaba acercando, inconcientemente, y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos. Ella seguía irguiéndose hacia mí, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente sobre mi mano.

Se detuvo por más de un segundo frente a mi rostro. Lo sentía. Estaba siendo más fuerte que nosotros.

Y sus labios llegaron a los míos, despacio, muy despacio y suave, mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la aprisionaba entre los míos, con temor de perderla.

No sé que pudo pasar durante esos momentos, pero tuve que parar cuando sentí las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Serena?

-Darien, Darien, Darien… ¿cómo?

Cayó sobre mis brazos, inesperadamente, inconciente.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

**Ummm si jajajajaja me pasé de mala por dejar este capítulo con éste final ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? ¿Serena va a recordarlo todo ahora? ¿Será el próximo capítulo el final ya de esta historia?... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo jajajaajaja Prometo que llegará pronto, a lo mucho esperarán una semana, y esta vez es en serio **

**Y ahora por primera vez a contestar los reviews, es la primera vez que me tardó tanto en hacerlo, pero aquí vamos:**

**XXX: **Siento decepcionarte y mucho, pero así será. Mira la verdad lo pensé y lo pensé y dije chance, vamos poner lemon. Pero es que según yo no los sé _hacer _y pues no sé cómo hacerle, pero acepté en mi subconsciente. Pero lo que pasó es que por falta de tiempo pues ya no lo hice, y sí iba a poner lemon iba a ser en el capítulo anterior, pero ya no lo puse… así que lo siento bastante por eso. Pero como ya te dije, según yo no me salen y mejor dejo eso a quienes si saben escribirlos jeje

Y si sé muy bien que la miel atrae mucho a las abejas, pero sorry

Y Seiya, si va a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo…, creo.

**Bunnyoruga: **Yo como tú, me creer en los cuentos de hadas, sigo manteniendo mis esperanzas jajajaja Aunque a veces me lleve algunos buenos golpes con la realidad jaja Pero bueno, me alegra que te guste. Ah y yo también me caso con alguien como Darien, pasé lo que pasé jejeje

Ah y otra cosita tú me agregaste al msn verdd? Que linda, gracias. Espero poder platicar contigo, sólo deja que la escuela me dejé un poco de tiempo para meterme al msn eh.

En fin muchas gracias.

**Caroone: **Espero que la espera no te haya parecido larga jejeje De todos modos que gusto que el fic te siga gustando y te dejó en suspenso para que te pongas a pensar si Serena ya recordó, o se hizo tonta, o esta siendo infiel jajajaja O sabe muy bien como aprovechar las cosas.

Como sea muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos después.

**TrisChiba: **Aquí, a la mayoría le gusta Darien y entiendo por qué jajaja No es que de verdad vea algo malo en Seiya, es más esa vez en la serie en que le pide a Serena reemplazar a Darien casi me rompe el corazón. Sólo casi, porque como mi Darien ninguno jajajaja. Y al menos trató de que esta historia si tenga un buen final feliz jajaja. Bueno gracias por los reviews y nos leemos después.

**KIRA MOON XKARLATA**Verás tú no eres la única que anda con loqueras, para ejemplo yo, y en serio jajaja Lo de los capítulos no lo tenía definido porque en mi cabeza las cosas pasaban más rápido y creo que ahora serán 7… creo jajajaja

Sabes me gusta leer tus reviews, por tus bonitos comentarios y los pensamientos que me dejas, me encanta leerte jejee Esta última vez si me dejaste pensando.

Te mando igual muxos besos y abrazos, siempre.

**Hoshiharu: **Pronto amiga, pronto vas a saber que le pasó a Serena,… al menos yo si espero que se sepa pronto jajaja Y bueno si sacó a Seiya del todo pues en seguida te lo mandó, lo más pronto posiblre jajajaja Aunque no estoy muy segura de que a todos les guste compartir…

Como sea la ardilla sigue activa y no te preocupes demasiado jajaja Los detallitos no van a tardar en llgaerte.

**Isabel: **Siii, el desenlace ya casi llega, no te preocupes, casi, casi… pero sólo falta un poquito más jajajaa Gracias por los comentarios y nos vemos después.

**NeoReina-sailormoon**Ah casi, casi parece que adivinaste todo, excepto por el final jajajaja, como deja vu Pero ya vez como es este Darien, va lento, pero quizás las cosas cambien, por ahora no me quiero adelantar a nada, porque de repente mis ideas cambian jajaja. En fin agradezco infinitamente los comentarios y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos pronto, pronto.

**erika chiba**Sé muy bien que el principio de la historia fue confuso, pero tengo que aclarar que fue intencional, porque todavía tenga que aclarar cómo fue el accidente de Serena y uno que otro detalle que es probable que se vislumbre en el siguiente capítulo.

La verdad no creo que a nadie le moleste el que le digan –perdón por no haberte mandado un review antes- Al contrario, aún, muchas gracias que a pesar de todo lo hacen, todo comentario, en todo momento siempre es bien recibido jajaja Nos vemos.

**SoniaMS: **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por dejarme sabes que sigues ahí leyendo jejeje Me da mucho gusto que te guste cómo van pasando las cosas y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo y nos leeremos después.

**En fin hasta aquí acabó y espero que les agradé el capítulo, como siempre. Cada comentario es recibido, para mal o para bien jajaja, así que ya saben**

**Ah y por último agradecer a Muse, por su música y por inspirarme siempre. Sé que ellos nunca leerán esto pero para este capítulo me inspiraron mucho**

**Como sea se cuidan y nos vemos después.**


	6. PUNTO Y APARTE

**SPRING AIR**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**PUNTO... Y APARTE**

Cada cosa pasaba rápido por mi cabeza, miles y miles de veces, las mismas y en el mismo orden. No había forma de calmarme. Nunca había estado así. Ni la última vez que estuve aquí esperando fue tan fatal. Debía de ser porque en ese momento no tenía este miedo. Es que ahora si podía perderla, de verdad.

Ya estaba solo en el pasillo de paredes, techo y piso blancos. Las luces resultaban intensas en el espacio. El silencio no estaba asentado del todo, me llegaban varios ecos de lugres distintos. Me sentía raro porque hacía minutos éste pasillo estaba repleto de gente sintiéndose como yo, en angustia y expectativa. Hasta cuando la doctora indicó que ya podían pasar a verla.

Cuando Serena se desmayó ese instante en mi casa, lo primero que busque hacer fue llevarla finalmente a su casa. Entrar ahí fue algo chocante, tenía mucho tiempo que no iba ahí, sin embargo todo era familiar, era lo mismo. Pase y con la primera persona con la que me encontré fue con su madre, espantada y asombrada al verme me hizo pasar a su sala con Serena en mis brazos.

Los ojos de su madre buscaban algo sincero que decirme, pero la entendía, yo tampoco no sabía que palabras decirle después de tanto tiempo. Todo esto era extraño. Su padre llegó y fue lo mismo, de alguna manera nuestro reencuentro algún día, como fuera, tenía que pasar. Al ver a su hija postrada sobre el sofá inconciente decidió llevarla al hospital. Así lo hicimos y la llevamos en mi auto.

Tan sólo unos cuantos momentos después todos nos encontrábamos afuera de su puerta esperando cualquier cosa. Tal vez al fin la noticia que todos anhelábamos, o casi todos, que ella se recuperará al fin.

Y en medio de todo eso ahí permanecía, ante las miradas de todo ese mundo del que yo me había alejado hacia tanto tiempo ya. Todos ellos me saludaron, correcto. Pero después ya no sabía que más decir, como con los padres de ella. Para ellos era también como un extraño de nuevo. Una sombra del pasado de Serena. Un recuerdo que había regresado. Tal como con ella, tal como con Serena.

Ahora todo ellos ya se han ido, tras comprobar el último anuncio. Ella ya estaba bien, completa, resguardando.

Vi cada uno de sus rostros salir felices de su habitación tras pasar unos minutos con ella. Comprobaron sus memorias completas y no podían parar. Mientras yo, claro, lo primero que hice fue hacerme a un lado, a pesar de que veía que no era el único que ya no sabía que hacer.

Era muy claro, todos estaban enteramente felices de que Serena ya recuperó la memoria, pero significaba dos cosas, un inicio y un final. Tanto Seiya Kou y yo éramos muy concientes de eso, lo veía por como me miraba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Después de todo él lo sabía todo, o al menos casi todo. Y no le importo mucho. Hasta ahora. Él sabía que yo estaba con ella antes de él. Pero ahora Serena era conciente de eso, y ahora tenía que decidir…

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_-Tengo que decirte algo que creo que no te va a gustar_

_-Oh ¿qué es? Dime-la desilusión era ya evidente en su voz_

_-No te preocupes no es algo muy malo_

_-Esta bien dime_

_-Simplemente me voy a retrasar y no podré ir a buscarte ahora-al ver que no contestaba de inmediato agregué-¿Esta bien?_

_-Si esta bien, no hay problema. Veré que hago_

_-Discúlpame Serena, pero apenas salga de trabajo iré por ti ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Si esta muy bien Darien, te espero-contestó más entusiasta_

_-De acuerdo Serena, nos vemos después._

_-Si, ¿Darien?_

_-¿Si, Serena?_

_-Te quiero _

_-Claro Serena, yo también te quiero_

_-Muy bien, nos vemos_

_-Si_

_Afuera llovía demasiado, casi no se veía mucho a través de la ventana por las cortinas de agua que incesantemente seguían cayendo. Ya era tarde esa noche y yo seguía atascado en medio de trabajo que tenía que terminar urgentemente. Ya era demasiado no poder estar con su novia._

_Justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar alguien agitó todo al entrar por la puerta, era Saorí, doctora al igual que yo, colega y buena amiga. Su rostro estaba bajo una máscara pálida, estaba consternada, preocupada y aterrada por mí. Me asustó y la tome por los brazos._

_-¿Qué te pasa Saorí? Dime que tienes_

_La duda se extendía por sus ojos, pero no me podía mentir._

_-Darien, es Serena…-su voz se quebró al final_

_Ahora sabía porque tenía miedo y porque estaba tan preocupada. Ahora yo también estaba preocupado y tenía miedo, estaba peor que ella._

_-¿Qué tiene Serena?_

_-Tuvo un accidente-contestó muy rápido_

_-¿Y qué tiene?-me estaba molestando por sus respuestas cortas_

_-Ella esta…_

_Apenas me dijo salí corriendo hacia su habitación y no me importaron todos sus familiares y amigos que estuvieran allá fuera en el pasillo que daba a la puerta del cuarto en el que ella estaba. Yo necesitaba verla._

_Y ahí estaba, en la cama, llena de vendas, conectada a los aparatos, quieta, en silencio, inconciente… como si ya hubiera perdido la vida._

_Sentí como más miedo se desató dentro de mí, estaba más intranquilo, ya no podía controlarme. Me sentía deshecho y con culpa. Aunque su accidente no lo fuera, me sentía así, como un culpable._

_Tal vez ella tomó el auto de sus padres para venir a verme antes, a pesar de todo. Sólo para estar un poco más de tiempo conmigo. Sólo por mí._

_Ellos después me dijeron que si fue así._

_Sólo por mí._

_Me gustaría ser yo el que estuviera en esa cama en vez de ella. Ella es tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan agraciada, tan linda, tan fina, tan suave, tan primorosa, tan preciosa, tan admirable, tan llena de vida… no podía perderse._

_No puedo estar bien sin ella, no puedo tener nada bueno sin ella, ella es necesaria, no puedo estar sin ella, no puedo._

_Jamás podría estar sin ella, la necesito como a ninguna a otra cosa. Ahora más que nunca._

_Por eso estaré con ella de ahora en adelante, tengo que estar con ella._

_No la iba a dejar, no la iba a dejar, por nada._

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

Él salió tan inexpresivo, que no pude adivinar nada. Absolutamente nada.

Se fue en dirección contraria en la que yo estaba, con la cabeza baja, en silencio, sin reparar en nada. Sólo se fue.

Deje pasar el tiempo, quién sabe cuanto fue en total mientras yo permanecí sentado ahí, con la mirada baja, pero casi como si estuviera inconciente. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la señora Tsukino se había sentado a mi lado, en silencio, dejándome en paz.

Hasta que reaccioné simplemente me dijo.

-Ella te espera-con una sonrisa.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía postergarlo?... Eso no importaba, al final teníamos que hablar.

Me levante lentamente, ante su sonrisa paciente a la cual no podía responder yo claramente. Fui despacio hasta llegar a su puerta para abrirla.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

_La habitación blanca se encuentra en silencio absoluto, interrumpido únicamente por los pitidos del cardiograma y el sonido de su respiración, eso es todo. Afuera llueve increíblemente, como una autentica tormenta, la cortina de lluvia golpea contra el cristal de la ventana y por momentos convierte las intensas luces de la ciudad en simples destellos._

_Se oyó un clic en el reloj, indica la hora, las 3:00 a.m._

_Sus dedos entrelazados entre mis manos tiemblan un poco, quitó mi vista del reloj y giró hacia ella._

"_Serena" un susurro muy débil salió de mi ronca garganta._

_Ahora sus ojos se abren por completo y me acercó a su rostro con mi más grande sonrisa, como nunca he sonreído, y no me resisto, voy en busca de sus labios sin pensarlo._

_Ahí es donde lo descubro todo._

_Su mirada me lastimaba tristemente, aún con esa sonrisa tímida, me estaba destrozando por completo._

_Ella no me reconocía, no había nada en sus ojos al mirarme, más que confusión._

_Mi momento se había acabado, salí de ese lugar en seguida._

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

No debería de pensar en eso, no debería de seguir pensando en esas cosas. Tenía que estar listo.

Y así fue como me encontré frente a ella, mirándome atentamente. No pude reprimir un suspiro que se me salio por agobio.

Ella tenía que empezar a decir algo porque yo no lo haría, tras buscar tantas cosas en mi cabeza ninguna me funcionaba. Así que permanecí hasta el extremo de la cama atento a cualquier cosa.

Ella no me quitaba los ojos de encima, tenía las manos juntas y respiraba acompasadamente. Fuera de eso no encontraba nada más, no veía nada y no podía adivinar que estaba pensando y esto me estaba matando por dentro.

Ella también dio un suspiro al final y de dedicó a mirar por la ventana, el cielo quizás.

Mientras yo empezaba a arrepentirme de estar ahí, quería escapar y rápido.

Lo sabía era por dolor, debía de ser terrible para ella, no tenía ninguna idea; tan sólo de repente despertó en la habitación de un hospital. Estaba aterrada. Como en aquella vez.

-¿Por qué?-gimió finalmente al borde del llanto

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, seguidas de su eco que dispersaba dentro de mi cabeza, sin saber sí alcanzarla y abrazarla en silencio ó sólo darle más espacio, tal vez no le gustará que lo hiciera. Esa vez yo me había precipitado, esta vez no quería hacerlo.

Me miraba buscando algo, con lágrimas al borde de sus órbitas, buscando las palabras dentro de su cabeza. Al igual que yo.

-¿Darien?...

El escuchar mi nombre en su voz removió demasiadas cosas entre nosotros. Me recordaba, por supuesto que si. Y ella no dejaba de pensar en eso, que yo recordaba que ella no sabía nada. Pero ahora ella lo sabía todo. Cuando ella estuvo amnésica, yo me fui. Por eso él ahora estaba junto a ella, Seiya Kou.

Ahora puede pensar mil cosas de mí.

-Darien… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué yo…?... él… y tú Darien… yo, yo no sé que hacer ahora. No sé que me pasa, y tampoco… sé que… contigo…

No tenía que decir mucho, o nada, yo la entendía.

Me acerque a ella, y la abracé, con fuerza, escondiendo mi rostro entre su cuello. Ella no puso resistencia mientras se deshacía llorando entre mis brazos, pero permanecía algo tensa, mientras mis propias lágrimas comenzaban a verterse.

No permanecimos así mucho tiempo, aunque esa fuerza hermética que nos envolvía así era muy fuerte. Tenía que ser ahora, más que nunca.

-Yo te quiero Serena, te amo como no podría amar a alguien más jamás. No tienes idea de lo que haces en mí, aún por las cosas más insignificantes. Te necesito como a nada. No puedo ver comparaciones contigo y el resto del mundo. Tú no ves todo lo que eres para mí, te necesito junto a mí, necesito sentirte y saber que tú también me quieres… No puedo perderte, no puedo… sentirme así… Siento que me destroza. Serena te amo, yo te amo, te amo.

Ahora más que nunca podía perderla de verdad, y cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer no cambiaría las cosas. Ella va a hacer lo que quiera.

-Darien… yo, yo jamás dejé de quererte, nunca. Yo sólo, sólo…

-Lo sé, perdóname, perdóname pero no pude soportar que me mirarás con esa indiferencia, ver que no sentías nada por mí. Era como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos, como si de repente yo nunca hubiera existido. Yo no podía verte así, necesitaba espacio, algo de tiempo para… ver que podía pasar.

-¿Y preferiste que estuviera con otro aún cuando sabías que esto podía pasar?-preguntó entre molesta y ofendida

-Yo no sabía que reharías tu vida así, no sabía que estabas con él, hasta hace poco-contesté sinceramente

-Pero, pero…- ya no sabía que decirme. Estaba confusa, pensando, mirándome con una grave interrogativa en sus ojos-Yo te quería Darien, por sobre todas las cosas, yo siempre fui sincera cuando te dije que te amaba, siempre.-contestó finalmente llorando.

-Yo también Serena, te lo juro, de verdad. Te amo, siempre.

-Pero ahora esta él-recalcó de inmediato

-Yo ahora quiero que seas feliz-las palabras salían con dificultad de mi boca, lo que estaba diciendo me dolía, pero así tenía que ser-Tú debes de ser feliz Serena, cómo sea y con quién sea. Esa es tu desición.

Ella se quedó mirándome con duda en los ojos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas para ella en un solo día, y parecía que todavía estaban lejos de acabárseles.

-Mientras tanto-agregué yo, besando sus manos y su frente- yo te amo Serena.-concluí.

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

**Jajajajaja y sigo pasándome de mala. Creo que ahora si me van a llevarme a mi tumba por dejar las cosas así, hasta este punto, peor que la otra vez. Pero creo que deberían de estar felices de que no tardé en actualizar, ustedes pidieron un capi pronto, y aquí esta. Lástima que todavía no sé para cuando se viene el próximo.**

**Jajajajaaja recuerden que aún no pueden matar a la autora, hasta que se termine el fic, o nunca sabrán que pasó. Cuando lo haya acabado, simplemente… huiré y llegaré a un lugar donde jamás puedan encontrarme, **

**De todos modos tengo que avisarles que el fic ya se acaba, el próximo capi ya se acaba. Y también ¿no les da gusto ver que Seiya casi no pasa por acá? Jajajaja**

**Bueno dejo de hacer todo esto más largo y voy a contestar sus reviews:**

**XXX: **Ojala que te haya gustado este capítulo, porque creo que aquí explique todo lo que tenía que explicar y ahora ya no tengas más dudas. De verdad lo espero. Y lo de tu sugerencia del lemon no me molestas, al contrario, me gusta leer cada sugerencia, sólo que aquí por falta de tiempo y de creatividad pues no se pudo. Sabes por qué creo que Seiya casi no se aparece por este fic, según me dijo, le gusta mucho que lo consientas y que por eso a veces te va a ver jajajaja.

Bueno nos vemos para el siguiente, bye.

**Caroone: **Si, yo también creo que Darien si se merece lo que le esta pasando por dejarla sola, por eso lo escribo así jajajajajaja Pero prometo ya dejar de ser tan mala. De todos modos todavía tienes que esperar un poco más para ver que sigue. Ojala y te guste. Y muchas gracias siempre por los comentarios, bye.

**Isabel: **Si crees que en el anterior capítulo, creo que estarás muy de acuerdo que hoy me ví peor jajajajaja Pero no te preocupes ya se viene el desenlace finalmente, así que tranquila. Gracias por el comentario y nos vemos.

**NeoReina-sailormoon: **Jajajaja, yo estoy igual que tú, amaré por siempre y para siempre a Darien, como sea, sin importar cuándo, ni dónde jajajaja. Una cosa nada más te pido, es que como ya sé que comenzaste a cavar mi tumba jejeje sólo quiero que todavía no me vengas a enterrar, déjame seguir escribiendo y después… ya lo dije huiré, muy, muy lejos de ti jajajajaja. Como sea, ojala que te haya gustado este capi y nos vemos a la próxima, esperémos jajaja

**Mariaelena83: **Muchas gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que ya empecé a leer tu fic, sólo que aún no he terminado. He estado muy ocupada con cosas de la escuela y otras más, pero no te preocupes prometo seguirte leyendo y mandarte un review. Nos leemos después, bye.

**KIRA MOON XKARLATA: **Tienes mucha razón en lo que escribiste, nuestra vida es mucho mejor con esto, porque igual nuestras vidas serían divertidas, pero gracias a esto es más entretenido, porque aquí toda la locura es igual y compartida jajajajajaja. Padeceremos la misma enfermedad por tiempo indefinido, pero no importa porque yo lo sigo disfrutando.

Ahora si, acerca del fic, pues como verás Serena ya recuerda, y se puede decir que todo. Sólo falta ver que va a decidir ahora jeje Sin embargo espero que te haya gustado este capi y nos leemos luego. Te mando besos y abrazos, bye.

**Hoshiharu: **Creo que esta vez me van a llover los comentarios de que soy mala jejeje Ah y también tienes razón, que mala onda con Seiya, todavía hay que ver que va a pasar con él jejeje Podría ser que al final lo pongo a él en un café por ahí, sin saber que hacer y de repente llegas tú y los dos se miran y… No sé hay que ver se me ocurrirá jeje porque mi ardilla se tiende a alocar bastante

**TrisChiba: **Sé que el capítulo anterior te pareció lindo, pero este si estuvo más dramático. Espero no tardar mucho esta vez en subir el siguiente capítulo, porque hay no estoy muy segura de nada. Pero espero de todo corazón que te puede gustar. Nos vemos luego ok, bye.

**Bunnyoruga: **Que gusto que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ojala que este también. Y también que padre que me hayas agregado al msn, com te darás cuenta a veces estoy muy ocupada y no puedo estar ahí platicando, mucho o nada. Pero muy pronto voy a platicar contigo, lo prometo. Nos vemos después.

**Y aquí concluyó para empezar un día de estos el final, no prometo nada de nada porque aún sigo pensando bien las cosas, y por ahora no hay nada escrito. Aún así esto abierta a cualquiera de sus sugerencias.**

**Nos vemos, ojala que muy pronto para el Gran Final (al menos para mí si lo es ) de este fic.**

**Cuídense mucho, bye.**


	7. LA VERDADERA ORBITA

**SPRING AIR**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LA VERDADERA ÓRBITA**

El día de hoy me sentía como no me había sentido en años, como yo mismo me veía. Cada cosa estaba en el mismo sitio que antes. No había nadie alrededor. El silencio permanecía alrededor de mí. Todo era igual que antes, ahora, cuando se suponía que todo había cambiado, cuando se suponía que todo esto sería distinto.

Una suave brisa trae un perfume distinto, agitando un poco las hojas de los árboles y las flores en el suelo, llevándose un poco de la calma, un poco del silencio, un poco de esta horrible sensación de soledad que estoy sintiendo. Sólo un poco. Después todo vuelve a calmarse.

Tal vez así fue cómo sucedieron las cosas, ella sólo fue una suave brisa en mí, un hombre frío, antes.

Ahora, más que nunca la necesito. Necesito la completa incandescencia de su ser, necesito que me deshaga de todos estos sentimientos que están regresando a mí. Ya no quiero volver a sentirme así, de esa forma tan fría en que estaba encerrado. No podía volver a ser el mismo, ya no más.

Es que simplemente ya no importaba nada, ella estaba aquí de nuevo. Justo ahora las cosas que están pasando no deberían de ser así. Ella tenía que estar junto a mí, ante ustedes, con una sonrisa, haciéndome sentir, a pesar de todo, el hombre más feliz y completo del mundo.

Después de todo nada de esto debió de haber pasado en realidad… y no me es fácil renunciar a todo aquello que ella despertó en mí, sentir calor, sentir luz, sentir aliento, sentir seguridad, sentir confianza, sentir fe, sentir ternura, sentir simpatía, sentir deleite, sentir orgullo, sentir devoción, sentir afición, sentir adoración con idolatría, sentir esa atracción, sentir afecto, sentir pasión, sentir intimidad, hasta éxtasis, euforia, celos,… todas esas cosas todas y cada una de ellas sin descanso.

Todo por amor, todo por ti Serena, aunque no lo creas.

Pero ahí está, sigue ahí, dentro de mí: todo de mí para ti. Siempre.

Muy repentinamente el aire ya no está tan calmado, empieza a sentirse más frío y el sol deja de caer sobre la tierra. Las nubes grises comienzan a cerrar el cielo, llevándose la luz cálida. Era mejor que comenzará a irme de aquí.

-Adiós.

Quisiera que de verdad no me vieran así ahora. Si, yo había dicho que esta vez sería diferente, ella se suponía que vendría conmigo y por primera vez me verían bien ¿no es así? Pero esto ya pasó. Simplemente prometo sentirme mejor la próxima vez que regrese.

Unas gotitas finas empezaron a caer suavemente. Ya tenía que irme.

-Prometo regresar pronto, de verdad, mejor.

De alguna manera se formó una sonrisa en mis labios antes de darme la vuelta para partir.

Y ahí apareció.

Tenía un vestido blanco de finos tirantes, sus zapatos eran del mismo color, y llevaba su pelo suelto, que flotaba con el viento, muy suave. Traía unas flores entre las manos y me miraba detenidamente.

Mientras yo no sabía que hacer, quise ir corriendo a abrazarla y no soltarla jamás. Quería al fin poder volver a besarla y no me cansaría de repetirle que cuanto la amaba.

Pero ella caminó primero hacia a mí, despacio, sin dejar de mirarme y paso a mi lado hasta llegar en donde yo apenas unos segundo me encontraba, frente a la tumba de mis padres. Colocó las flores que ella traía y las acomodó junto a las que yo apenas había traído ésta mañana. Se quedó ahí en unos segundos en silencio y yo se lo respeté.

Hasta esto había recordado pensé cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, también recordaba que hoy era el aniversario de muerte de mis padres, por eso había venido con las flores. Recordó que ella me prometió que este año vendría a traerles flores también, y que así lo haría cada vez que regresará.

En otras circunstancias, yo no hubiera sentido esto como algo tan agridulce. Me acerque a ella, hasta quedar a su lado, hasta que ella volteó a verme. Se paró junto a mí, y al fin quedamos frente a frente.

-Darien…

Ya no pude evitarlo, la abracé. La abracé como no lo pudiera haber hecho antes, rápidamente su cuerpo estaba otra vez entre mis brazos. En seguida todo aquello que comenzaba a querer abandonarme regresó dentro de mi cuerpo. Todo su calor estalló dentro de mi cuerpo rápidamente. Al fin su perfume cargaba mi aire, podía tomar su cabello entre mis dedos, sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo mis manos y sentir nuevamente su aliento sobre mi pecho.

No me importaba para nada lo que ella pudiera hacer después. No me importaba que ella me dijera que ya no me podía querer, que ella había elegido al otro. De cualquier manera, yo quería que ella fuera feliz. Pero primero, a pesar de que después pudiera dolerme más, yo quería sentirme de esta manera, feliz, una vez más, una última vez, tal vez.

-Darien…

Sentí como intento deshacerse entre mis brazos, pero yo no podía mas que abrazarla más fuerte, acercando su frente a la mía.

-Serena, por favor, sólo un momento más…

Me miró largamente, infinitamente, acompasando su respiración con la mía. Y me fui perdiendo, mientras pasaba mis dedos por su mejilla, acercaba su cintura aún más hacia a mí, mientras empezaba a capturar su aliento contra el mío. Iba cayendo más y más a medida que la distancia entre nosotros comenzaba a perderse, hasta que desapareció.

Comenzando a besarla, pude empezar a sentirlo de nuevo, exactamente como la primera vez. Ya no estaba la lluvia sobre nosotros, ni las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ni las personas, ni nada más… sólo ella que me seguía.

-Darien por favor, yo…

-Serena yo te amo…-no podía dejar de besarla, en los labios, en sus mejillas, en su frente, en su cuello-Te amo… te amo… como a nadie Serena, te amo…

-Darien yo necesito irme de aquí…

No esperé a que me dijera algo más, entre mis brazos la lleve hasta mi auto, a pesar de sus protestas no la solté. La introduje con cuidado dentro y rápidamente fui al asiento del conductor. Los dos habíamos mojado todo el auto, y empezábamos a sentir frío, pero de nuevo me acerque a ella.

-No me hagas esto por favor, sólo déjame-su voz era casi un suplico, pero no estaba bien seguro del todo

-No puedo, aunque quiera, no puedo-acepté

-Pero lo hiciste antes ¿no?-me dijo con fuerza

Eso me sacó de quicio.

-Serena te lo dije ahí mismo, no quise hacerlo. Mis intenciones jamás harán que me aleje de ti. Yo no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero perderte porque ahora mismo yo me siento perdido. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, quédate conmigo, hazlo. No te vayas.

-No…

Fui apartándome de ella poco a poco. Me estaba rechazando.

-Serena-la pregunta dentro de mi cabeza me estaba empezando a molestar, pero tenía que hacerla, tenía que saber la verdad.- ¿Quieres más a ese, a Seiya Kou?

Ella me mandó una mirada relampagueante en seguida, atónita.

-Esto no es acerca de él-me contestó pesadamente, casi como un susurro.

-Claro que si lo es

-No, no es así

-Entonces ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?-En este punto no podía ocultarlo, ya no me sentía bien, mucho menos feliz. Me estaban molestando más de lo que pensé, sus respuestas.

-Porque ya no…

-¿Ya no qué?, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Dime, al menos quiero conocer la razón por la que ya no me quieres. Te lo dije antes, acepto tu felicidad por encima de la mía, no me importa. Pero quiero al menos una explicación antes.

-Ya no quiero estar contigo, quiero irme de aquí-se movió para abrir la puerta del coche, pero yo fui más rápido que ella y la cerré con fuerza

-No te vas a ir-repetí

-Pues tú no me puedes tener encerrada aquí.

Arranqué el auto y comencé a conducir rápido a pesar de la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

No le contesté, necesitaba pensar detenidamente.

-Darien, contéstame, dime a dónde vamos… Darien por favor… Darien ¿qué te pasa?... ¡Darien!

En ningún momento me detuve a contestarle algo, ni siquiera a voltear a verla, nada. Miraba en frente al camino sin prestar atención a nada. Luego poco a poco, después de alterarse, Serena comenzó a calmarse, ya no preguntaba nada, y permaneció callada el resto del camino y también miraba a través de la ventanilla del auto, todo de la misma manera que yo. Creo que eso fue cuando empeció a reconocer el camino y al adivinar a dónde llegábamos.

Paré el auto y todo se llenó de increíble silencio, ella miraba hacia el otro lado y no hizo nada para moverse. Me pregunté si estaría llorando y yo sin darme cuenta en todo el recorrido.

Me acerque para mirarla y vi que no se encontraba llorando, al contrario, tenía una máscara inexpresiva en el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo Serena podía hacer eso? ¿Desde cuándo podía mostrarse así de fría? ¿Sería por mí? ¿Podía ser por mí?

Pasaron como diez minutos así y me harté. No podíamos seguir encerrados dentro del auto de esa manera. Me bajé y me di la vuelta hasta llegar a su puerta, la abrí y la baje yo mismo prácticamente, y la hice caminar a mi lado hasta que llegamos dentro de mi casa.

La senté en el centro del sofá que se extendía a ambos lados de ella, me arrodillé frente a ella, frente a esa mirada suya que en estos momentos me estaba matando, pero permanecía a ella. Sin más le tuve que preguntar de nuevo, ya no me importaba cual pudiera ser su respuesta ahora. Era mejor que nada. Necesitaba una razón para el motivo de las cosas que haría de ahora en adelante, a partir de este momento.

-Serena, dime ¿por qué no me quieres ya?

El rostro se le crispó y sus manos le temblaron involuntariamente, casi brincó de su asiento. Yo, más paciente de lo que creí, tome sus manos entre las mías y las besé, aunque ella se alejó un poco de mí.

-Dime ¿por qué? Sólo eso, dímelo, dime por qué

Tan repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me tuve que acercar más a ella. Me senté a su lado y la rodeé entre mis brazos al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con cuidado de su rostro.

-Ya no llores por favor.

Pero ella siguió llorando, escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro, aferrándose a mí. Yo la tuve con más firmeza y comencé a besar su frente, al igual que su cuello, sus mejillas húmedas, al igual que sus manos nuevamente.

-Ya no sigas llorando, olvídalo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, entre quejidos, casi como un susurro, me dijo.

-¿Por qué me tienes que preguntar eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunté en seguida

-¿Por qué me tienes que preguntar eso?

-¿Qué es Serena?

-¿Por qué me preguntas por el motivo de que ya no quiera? ¿Por qué haces eso?

-Porque necesito saberlo, yo quiero conocerlo. Quiero saber cómo vas a ser feliz ahora, necesito saber cómo puedo hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante, ahora que ya no voy a estar a tu lado…-Sin querer mi voz se interrumpió.

Ella siguió llorando, pero pronto comenzó a calmarse. Tras algunos suspiros, ya me podía hablar claramente.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

Como si se tratará de la pregunta más tonta y obvia del planeta, le respondí.

-Por supuesto que si. Te lo dije antes, tú me importas más que nada en este mundo, eres más trascendental que mi propia vida. Simple y sencillamente porque te quiero, te amo Serena. Y más que nada en este mundo quiero que seas feliz, no importa lo que sea, o lo que pasé. No importa para nada que yo ya no pueda estar feliz contigo, eso ya no importa…

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí que todas las fuerzas y el coraje que había acumulado hace unos momentos, comenzaban a esfumarse. Comenzaba a sentirme derrotado, estaba perdiéndolo todo. Todo estaba con ella, todo se iba a ir con ella.

-Yo, yo nunca…-Se quedó pensando unos segundos-No puedo dejar de quererte Darien-finalizó rápidamente

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté yo aún más rápido.

Ella se quedó mirándome, dubitativa.

-Yo no puedo dejar de quererte Darien, no puedo. No puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti

Me quedé ensimismado, sorprendido por el giro repentino que habían dado las cosas. Ella me quería, me lo dijo, no era un juego de mi mente ¿verdad? Ella lo había dicho claramente. No lo había perdido todo, no había perdido nada, Respiré profundamente.

-Serena…

Quise decirle tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa Serena? Dime qué tienes

Sus ojos brillantes me traspasaban.

-No me gusta lo que tú piensas de mí, odio esas dudas, e irremediablemente aborrezco todo esto que me estas haciendo sentir

Sentí que volví a caer. En tan sólo un segundo me había llenado de todo lo que necesitaba para poder volverle a sonreír y no sentirme abandonado, y ahora esto. Ella se sentía desdichada, a pesar de todo, por mi culpa.

-No te entiendo-confesé

-Es que yo sé que no debería de estar sintiendo esto, a pesar de todo.

De nuevo me traía para abajo, me enterraba más profundo. Yo era un error.

-Entonces esta bien-contesté sin fuerzas con la mirada perdida, separándome de ella-Comprendo que soy tu error. Bien. –Le di la espalda y me acerque a la ventana, sintiendo aún su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

-Había una sola cosa que yo quería. Antes de todo esto.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté sin verdadera atención.

-Quería aceptar que no podía seguir queriéndote, porque tú me dejaste, porque tú no me quisiste como yo creí, porque sentías menos que yo… y yo no puedo así. Quería no quererte tanto, pero aún así me importas. Quise pensar que podía olvidarte, quería que ya no estuvieras dentro de mí. Quería seguir viviendo como lo estaba haciendo sin ti, porque así ya no me podía sentir como ahora. Tú no estabas ahí para hacerme esto.

De nuevo hacia eso. Me arrastró a una nueva corriente, tan rápido y con tanta fuerza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?-imitó ella mordazmente-Que te quiero, ¡te amo como a nadie!

-¿Entonces Serena?

-Que sé que tú no me quieres como dices, que yo sé que te he estado amando más, y que todo es una mentira, hasta para ti mismo. Tú no sabes lo que me dices, lo que me haces. Dudas demasiado de mí y de todo lo que yo pudiera sentir por ti. Por eso no estuviste conmigo, me dejaste con otro para que me consuele. Y ahora reapareciste hasta el último momento. ¡Yo no debería quererte como lo hago!

En seguida llegué junto a ella y la abracé de nuevo, lo más fuerte que pude

-Yo te amo, como a nadie, quiero que seas feliz, y no hay nada en este mundo que me hiciera tan feliz como permanecer a tu lado. En ningún momento puedes dudar de mi, no te fijes en esas cosas. Eso fue mi peor error, ya lo sé. Pero regresé Serena, regresé porque no puedo dejarte, no puedo. Y no quiero que eso pueda volver a pasar, ese fue mi peor error. Te amo, te amo Serena, por favor

Otra vez, lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó con Seiya?-pregunté para que pensará en otra cosa y se calmase poco a poco.

-No… no puedo engañarlo

Suspiré tranquilo.

-¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?

Suspiró profundamente.

-Ya te dije que no puedo negar todo esto, te amo Darien

-Yo también te amo Serena. Por favor permíteme recompensar esto, por favor. Quiero devolverte todo lo feliz que tú logras en mí. Eres lo mejor de mi vida y no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, todo lo que puedes lograr con tan sólo una sonrisa. Y quiero poder llegar a lograr que tú sientas al menos, sólo la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti para que te des cuenta de cómo es mi amor por ti. Te amo.

Suspiró profundamente de nuevo.

-Te amo Darien

-Te amo Serena, más que nada, más que nada.

Y al fin pude besarla de nuevo, sintiendo todo aquello que comenzaba a perderse. Esa calidez y luz regresó de nuevo, extendiéndose rápidamente por todo cuerpo, alzándome de nuevo. Al fin todo renacía, todo brillaba. Ahora estaba completamente de nuevo conmigo.

**FIN**

**o:x:O:X:O:x:o**

**Hola niñas que tal! Jeje mil perdones por tardar tanto para subir este último capítulo, pero así como lo estoy terminando lo estoy subiendo. Yo quería escribirlo y subirlo antes de que empezaran mis exámenes para así tener más tiempo, pero ya ni modos, el tiempo se me vino encima con todo. **

**Es que verán, el carnaval aquí acaba de concluir, y pues… una no se queda en casa como niña buena cuando hay tantas cosas por hacer todos los días jajaja Nada más así tus papás no se molestan que regresas a la casa a las 3:30 de la mañana cuando al día siguiente tienes clase a las 7 a.m., durante toda la semana de clases jejee… y pues con eso de que vino Aleks Syntek y Don Omar, que de verdad no son de mis artistas favoritos, los conciertos estuvieron muy buenos (y más porque los boletos fueron todos regalados ) El relajo estuvo buenísimo y pues ya se imaginarán lo demás jajajaja Si me he estado divirtiendo en exceso, pero ya pasó el súper puente de lunes y martes y el miércoles ya regresé a la escuela para los exámenes. Dos por día, y pues hoy presento el último ya, al fin!**

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado, durante todo este tiempo y de verdad agradezco todo el apoyo y la paciencia, y cada comentario más divertido de sus reviews, de verdad les agradezco bastante. **

**Esta vez ya no hay replys, y tal vez no le haya contestado todas sus dudas a todas, pero bueno, no me quedaré sin agradecer a: ECLIPSE, Tris Chiba, NeoReina-sailormoon, Salyluna, Isabel, moonlove, caroone, Sonia MS, AZUCAR, princessandra, bunnyoruga, hoshiharu, XXX, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, erika chiba, mariaelena 83, seretsu, serena-monchiba, SANDRA y al resto de lectores que no dejan mensajito en la tabla de reviews, pero que igual de agradece su tiempecito por darle un vistazo a esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias y bueno, aprovechando de una vez todo esto del 14 de febrero, les deseo un muy feliz día, no importa que no tengan novio (buaahhh como yo… eso ya no pudo ser TT.TT) No se olviden de que tienen muxos amigos y amigas con quien celebrar éste día. De verdad paséensela súper y sigan disfrutando de las cosas más bonitas que hay en nuestro mundo, el amor y la amistad. Y no importa que a veces nos lastimen, siempre están ahí.**

**Miles de besos y abrazos y saludos a todas, que tengan muy bonitos días, siempre jeje. Nos vemos después. (Esta creo que es mi nota de autora más larga, sin duda jajaja)**

**Ah y otra cosa, ya compre mi boleto de avión con destino a… jajaja la Isla Súpersecreta jajaja por si alguien de verdad quiere desaparecerme, ya no me va a encontrar jajajaja**

**Att. Angie Bloom**


End file.
